


And We Put Ourselves Together

by SinDotExe



Series: Short drabbles and prompt fills [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinDotExe/pseuds/SinDotExe
Summary: Hoseok misses Hyunwoo, that's it that's the drabble





	And We Put Ourselves Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiubeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/gifts).



> My friend Xiubeans wasn't feeling great so I did this quick drabble for them

"Hyunwoo-ah," Hoseok whines from the bed. "Come cuddle with me." Hyunwoo chuckles to himself from the living room and quietly starts putting away his things.

"Maybe in a few Hoseok-ah, I'm still working on this." Hyunwoo responds with a soft tone. He knows Hoseok's been working hard lately. Their usual babysitter has been out of town for the last week and Hoseok's taken to working from home to babysit while they wait for him to get back. Kihyun had graciously taken Changkyun off of their hands for a couple hours so Hoseok could get some well deserved rest.

"But Hyunwooooooooo, I miss youuuuuuu." Hoseok's whining is getting louder and louder the longer he waits. Hyunwoo's finished putting his work away and slowly creeps into their bedroom. He sees Hoseok lying in fetal position under the covers, his muscular body curling in on itself showing just how stressed he really is. His face is buried into the pillow he's clinging on to. Hyunwoo quietly strips his shirt and sweats off and the mattress dips as he slips under the blanket. His arms wrap around Hoseok and turns his prone body to face him. Hoseok unfurls his limbs like a flower in bloom and wraps tangles his legs with Hyunwoo's. Hyunwoo rotates from his side to his back a Hoseok comes with him, right arms wrapping around Hyunwoo's torso and left arm cradling Hyunwoo's head. Hyunwoo's arm travels behind Hoseok's head and guides it to the crook of his neck. Hoseok noses Hyunwoo's neck and his light breaths tickles his neck.

"I've missed you so much." Hoseok's words are barely a whisper, muted by him speaking into Hyunwoo's skin. "We haven't had a day for just us in a long time." Hoseok is right, they've been spending so much time trying to multitask work and childcare, they haven't taken a break for themselves. It makes moments like these so much special and slightly sadder. Hyunwoo's thumb is gently caressing Hoseok's bare back, and Hoseok is holding on to Hyunwoo as if he'll leave forever if he doesn't hold fast. Hoseok may not know how deep Hyunwoo's resolve is, but Hyunwoo would move mountains for him. If they ever separated for any trivial reason, Hyunwoo would travel to the ends of the Earth to get him back. 

Their solitude is broken by the creak of the front door and two sets of footsteps, one set quick and light and the other heavy and measured. Kihyun and Changkyun are back from wherever they went today. Hyunwoo can hear Kihyun wrestling with Changkyun to take his shoes off before storming through the house. As quickly as the scuffle starts, it ends and the bedroom door opens with a gust of air. Changkyun rockets himself into the bed and promptly wiggles his way under the arm Hoseok has wrapped around Hyunwoo's torso. Hyunwoo and Kihyun made eye contact through the slightly open door and Kihyun gives him a shrug, as if to say "Kids huh."

Kihyun leaves as quickly as he entered, locking the door behind him. A hush falls over the house and Hyunwoo takes the time to look at the cuddle pile on top of him. Changkyun's fallen into the pit between Hyunwoo's side and Hoseok's stomach. Kihyun must've tired him out because when Hyunwoo checks closer he's out like a light, dead to the world. Hoseok isn't much better and Hyunwoo suspects he was asleep the moment they cuddled up together. Hyunwoo reaches over to the table to turn off the lamp. Maybe Changkyun's getting too old to sleep in his parents bed. Maybe Hoseok needs to be up early tomorrow to call in for a meeting. Maybe Hyunwoo was supposed to prepare tomorrows lunch tonight. Maybe there were a million other things that were supposed to happen for the future, but right now, Hyunwoo is cuddled in his bed with the two most important people in his life, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
